disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia
Princess Sofia is a young girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia is a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidances of the Headmistresses: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who teach her about what being a princess is all about. Appearances Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's princess gown has a lilac color and come with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her to talk to animals and later shape-shift into a mermaid, but temporarily ruins her voice when she boasts of her singing. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. In Vampire Crows!, her transformation includes her eyes crimson red with cat-like pupils, sharp vampire fangs, a black and blood red strapless dress with bats, a silver tiara with a black bat-shaped gem, black shoes with red bats, and feather covered bat wings. In Magical Rescue (Part 2), her Door of Magic transformation has butterfly wings, a sparkly diamond in-laid dress, a heart tiara with white and lilac gems, transparent sparkly gloves, purple high heels with diamond in-laid flowers, and her amulet has become heart-shaped. In Callie in Wonderland, Sofia's Wonderland transformation is similar to Apple White's Wonderland transformation. Only her Wonderland transformation has a gown with purple and pink colors and patterns, and her amulet is rose shaped with blue and purple colors. Her hair has grown longer and has purple and pink highlights with a tiara with a heart, diamond, spade, and clover, and has a pink bow tied behind her hair. She also wears magenta leggings, rose high heels, and a silver rose bracelet on her left arm. Personalities Despite her cuteness and sweetness, Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Often times Hildegard is a little thrown off by her personality. However, occasionally Sofia becomes discouraged or frustrated, and can't get things right the first time. This is when her friends, such as Clover, help encourage her to do her best. Nickname(s) Prince James calls Sofia, "Sof." Relationships Friends Kwazii- Kwazii is Sofia's love interest, even though pirates and princesses aren't suppose to date together and he is too old for her and she is too young for him. Like Jake, she loves to encourage and cheer on him whenever Kwazii is having a hard time on something. When Kwazii does something to save, help, or give gifts to her, Sofia hugs or kisses him on the cheek, which causes Kwazii to blush. Jake- Although she and Jake are good friends, they sometimes get into fights and disagreements since pirates and princesses don't get along very well which leaves Kwazii who tries to get them to agree with each other. They have a slight rivalry, but they still have a good friendship with each other. doc Mcstuffins- Captain Barnacles- Peso-''' '''Sheriff Callie- At first, Sofia became jealous of Callie because Kwazii spent more time with her. But then decided to not bite more than she could chew and later became friends with Callie. Miles Callisto- Abilities Sofia's amulet can help her talk to animals, shrink her to into mouse size, and transform her into a mermaid when she goes underwater. Like Kwazii and Jake, she is acrobatic and flexible. Terra Monsters Buttercup the Dandylion Rosie the Flater Angel the Equinair Category:Main Characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Sofia the First characters